


Last of His Kind

by DoctorBane



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Animal main character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kong finds himself a long way from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of His Kind

The noise. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. It was so loud, and so alien. Nothing like what he was used to. When he tried to move, he realised he couldn’t. He was shackled to two massive pieces of wood. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn’t free himself. Then, he noticed a man walking in front of him. With a jolt of rage, he recognised him as the man who had captured him. The man walked through a strange flowing barrier, and started to communicate. There was only one word that the captive recognised.

“Kong.”

Then, before Kong could react, the strange barrier opened, and he was blinded by two bright lights, as well as countless smaller ones that kept flashing. Each individual light burned Kong’s eyes, and he started straining at his shackles. They started to groan, and his arms felt like they were going to be ripped off, but then:

SNAP!

Kong was temporarily blinded, and so couldn’t see the men with the strange sticks. All of a sudden, he was hurting all over. He could feel tiny stones being fired into him, but couldn’t see where they were coming from. He hurled something in the direction they were coming from, and heard a loud scream. By this point his vision was coming back. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to find her, the one who had never hurt him. But where was she?

Eventually, he managed to find her. But those men had kept hurting him. There were some on top of strange stone trees; there were some in strange boxes that moved at incredible speeds. He was hurting. But he knew when he found her, it would be fine. And then he had found her, running towards him. He remembered when she had been terrified of him. But she wasn’t now. 

When he had picked her up, he tried to think of where to go next. And then he spotted it: an impossibly tall stone tree. He realised the only way to escape these men was to climb to the top of it. Climbing it, however, was very difficult. He was tired, and was trying his hardest not to let go. His arms were so tired. But he was almost there, and he forced himself on. 

When Kong and his friend got to the top, however, there were more men flying in strange birds. At this, Kong was enraged. Why wouldn’t they just leave them alone? Kong started swiping at the birds, and hit some of them. They fell making a eerie wailing noise. But they managed to hurt him with more of the sharp stones. It didn’t matter how many he smashed, there were always more of them. Then he heard an odd noise beneath him. He looked down, and saw his friend waving and screaming. He didn’t know what she was doing, but it distracted him long enough for someone to hurt him with more stones. Kong slipped, but grabbed hold of the edge of the stone tree. He looked at his friend, and his friend looked at him. Then he lost the strength in his arm, and fell. 

All the way down, a thought kept going through his mind. That thought was:  
“Will she be okay?”


End file.
